valenthlibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Dremish (Adoptable)
Dremish adoptables are a subset of creatures that hail from Dreamsong. Naturally, their appearances reflect this through odd mutations. Their most natural form is the vital form, thanks to the purification effects of vitae. There may be alternative forms of these adoptables that appear throughout Valenth that remain relatively untainted by mirajin. Dremish Gargoyles Hybrid earth and air elementals native to Middle Dreamsong. They are said to form where the mountains kiss the sky. Dremish Gargoyles are monster-like creatures. Dremish Gargoyle is a normal adoptable. All forms of the Dremish Gargoyle are made of stone covered in flora and runes. Only the tainted form is devoid of any plantlife. It is broken, and its soul spills out from the break. Dremish Pipistrelle The smallest bat species native to Dreamsong. They are insectivorous and non-aggressive, though some biologists warn that they may carry disease. Dremish Pipistrelle resemble bats mixed with rabbits. They were released for Halloween as a normal adoptable and eventually retired. The beta, vital, and natural versions all share a color palette of browns and grays, while the tainted version is white with purple accents and red eyes. They all have poofy tails and long, rabbit-like ears. The tainted version have an extra set of wings. Dremish Raven Glossy black corvids native to almost every area of Dreamsong. There’s something oddly eerie about them in the wake of the Veil’s opening… Dremish Ravens are ravens. They are a normal adoptable. The beta, natural, nd vital forms are all average ravens save for the aura emanating from the eyes of the beta and natural forms. The tainted form has longer tail feathers and an extra set of flight feathers along its legs, all with accents of blue. Dremish Stoat The Dremish Stoat is a species of weasel common to the woodlands and meadows of Dreamsong. Lately, healthy specimens seem to be rare, however, as the opening of the Veil seems to have caused most of the population to mutate in strange ways! Maybe enough vitae will reveal its original form… Dremish Stoats resemble chimera weasels. They are normal adoptables. The beta and natural forms have green snake tails and ruffles of fur around their necks. Both those and the vital share rusty red fur with accents of black and cream. The tainted version is purple with accents of blue, white and indigo. It is overweight with extra appendages that may or may not be usable. Dremish Pricklepig The pricklepig is a small, insectivorous mammal native to the regions of Dreamsong and Chimre. They are shy and nocturnal, and are known for curling up into a prickly ball when threatened. The recent upheaval in the world seems to have changed these somewhat… Dremish Pricklepigs resemble hedgehogs with a Christmas-y vibe. They are normal adoptables. The beta and natural forms are identical. They have white fur with gray spines and a decorative rose perched on their heads. The vital form is rolled up into a ball, making it impossible to see any features other than its brown spines. The tainted version is a rosebush with legs, its head had been replaced with a closed white rose. Berries grow around its neck, though its unknown if they are edible. Dremish Skouri A species of arboreal rodent native to Dreamsong, which make there homes in any place they can find a suitable tree. They have been significantly altered by the presence of the Veil, their bodies twisting into strange, monstrous shapes. Dremish Skouri resembles many things, but its main inspiration comes from a squirrel. They are normal adoptables. The beta version has aspects of all three final forms; its body is a squirrel like the vital, with the color palette of the tainted and the fluffiness of the natural. The vital form is a regular squirrel with brown fur and stripes of white and dark brown. The natural closely resembles the digimon kudamon. It lacks legs, instead slithering around on its fluffy body. Its fur is white with purple stripes and a golden collar. The tainted form is a fat squirrel that may or may not have back legs. It is purple with accents of white and indigo, wings, and golden antlers and spines. Its fangs are predominant on its face, giving it an aggressive appearance. Dremish Lapun Lapun are small, herbivorous mammals that are most active at dawn and dusk. These Dremish punnies have been heavily altered by the ambient mirajin in Northern Dreamsong– strangely enough, they seem rather impressed with the changes. Dremish Lapun are rabbits with feathers, antlers, and birds' feet for their hind legs. They are normal adoptables. The beta and natural forms are identical save for the natural having antlers rather than nubs. Their fur is golden with accents of white and brown, and a combination of magenta and purple tail feathers. The vital form is a normal rabbit with gray fur and accents of a lighter gray and black. It lacks the bird feet the rest of the forms have. The tainted is blue with light blue and white accents. Its horns have remained nubs and its tail feathers are that of a peacock. Its first alternative form gains wings for the beta, natural, and tainted forms. Dremish Voluxi The voluxi is one of the most common small predators in Dreamsong, having adapted well to life in urban areas. The presence of ambient mirajin in the atmosphere has changed them significantly in recent times, and there’s something a little too knowing in their eyes… Dremish Voluxi are based on foxes. They are normal adoptables. The beta and natural versions are unifoxes with rust colored fur and accents of white and dark brown. The vital form is a regular fox, while the tainted form is a three-tailed kitsune wearing a noh mask. The tained form has a mouth around its neck with a long blue tongue. Category:Adoptables